This invention relates in general to lithium-organic electrolyte electrochemical cells and in particular to such electrochemical cells using a fluorographite as the cathode and a solution of an inorganic lithium salt in a lower alkyl acetate as the electrolyte.
It is known that lithium-organic electrolyte systems using a fluorographite as the cathode are suitable for reliable high energy density batteries for military equipments as diverse as sensors, communications, and night vision. One of the difficulties with such systems, however, has been their inadequate performance at low temperatures of about 0.degree. F. For example, some of the previously used electrolyte solvents such as propylene carbonate yield fairly good results at moderate temperatures of about 80.degree. F but the low temperature performance is greatly reduced by their high viscosity. Other electrolytes, such as dimethyl sulfite, though having good performance characteristics throughout the desired temperature range of 0.degree. F to 80.degree. F, are still not entirely adequate in view of their increased viscosity (lower wetting rate), their relative heaviness and their high cost.